


The Devil's Rant

by nonFruitscriptor



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonFruitscriptor/pseuds/nonFruitscriptor
Summary: In which Chloe goes to see Lucifer to end their partnership and gets more than she bargained for.  Set late in series three.Note: I don't own any of these characters.





	1. The Penthouse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi , this is my first story in such a long time. No beta so errors are all mine. Go easy!

Chloe could not do this anymore, put up with Lucifer’s weirdness, the way he behaved around her fiance, his inappropriate comments and his daytime drinking. 

She stabbed the elevator button that would take her to the penthouse and she readied herself for what she was about to do. Earlier that day she had told Marcus that she was going to end her partnership with Lucifer and Marcus had nodded and gave her an indifferent shrug. 

She convinced herself it was the right thing to do, the partnership they had was over and they should both move on. 

The elevator shook as it ascended, the storm that the Weather Bureau had failed to predict battered down upon the City of Angels.

As the door opened to the penthouse a mighty clap of thunder silenced the “ding” that would announce her arrival, the whole building shook and the lights dimmed. 

Chloe stepped out of the elevator, she could see Lucifer on the balcony, barefoot, shirt hanging out and his sleeves rolled up. His hand made a balled fist and he was shouting. Lightning flashed and thunder roared as he shook his fist at the sky.

“God he’s drunk” she thought to herself as she made her way towards the balcony, the sound of her footsteps muted by the storm.

There was an almighty bang and the building shook again , the lights went out completely and Chloe was left standing in the dark. Suddenly there was a hiatus and a gentle breeze blew into the room carrying Lucifer’s voice .

Chloe stood absolutely still , hardly daring to breathe.

Lucifer glared at the sky and began to rant.

“You manipulative bastard, why did you put Chloe in my path? Why did you let me fall in love with her only to have her fall for that bastard Cain?”

Chloe froze when she heard her name, she was eavesdropping and she knew she should leave or announce herself but she found herself unable to move.

“Well come on then, tell me you bastard, was it to punish me for not being the son you wanted? “ 

Silence.

Lucifer huffed, “You never bloody talk to me anyway.”

Another huge crash of thunder shook the building and lightning streaked across the sky. 

Lucifer laughed hysterically, shaking his fist.

“What? You’re getting angry are you, The wrath of Dad unleashed upon LA!”

“And Chloe, you bloody well made her, is she another of your puppets, are you up there pulling her strings like you do mine, does she even have free will?”

 

A massive bolt of lightning struck the roof and Chloe could feel the hairs on her body stand on end as the electricity passed through the building.

Lucifer spread his arms out as if to make himself a bigger target..

“Ha Ha you missed you bastard, have another shot, GO ON!”

Silence. 

Then Lucifer carried on. 

“And what’s this about?” pointing over his shoulder as huge white wings unfurled behind him. 

Chloe rammed her hand into her mouth to stifle whatever noise was trying to escape and her knees went weak. For a moment she couldn’t think, then her brain engaged and her first thoughts were “Oh my God they are so beautiful” and then “Shit, he’s been telling the literal truth!”

Lucifer boomed at the sky.

“Are you listening Dad? I don’t want them, I won’t be the angel you want me to be, I’ll cut the off again and keep cutting them off, you got that Dad?”

An enormous bolt of lightning lit up LA and a rift opened in the sky. Chloe could only stare in awe as beam of bright light surrounded Lucifer. Chloe had to squint to look at him. 

Lucifer’s hands dropped to his side, his wings folded neatly against his back and he looked up to the heavens. As he stood there it seemed to Chloe that he was glowing.

“Dad?”

Chloe heard a voice, a voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once. A voice so rich in harmonics and power it made her nauseous.

“Son”

Chloe bit her hand to stop herself from screaming as the voice crashed into her. 

Lucifer looked up to Heaven in amazement. “DAD!” 

The voice that came from everywhere spoke.

“When I made Chloe I gave her free will, who she loves his entirely up to her” 

The voice continued.

“Angels think humans weak, but they are wrong. Human hearts bear burdens that angels will never feel like loss, fear and love. That is why I gave Chloe the power to make you vulnerable, she makes you more human, you can feel what she feels.”

Chloe’s insides felt like they were vibrating, she sank down to her knees, her brain trying to process what she was hearing.

The voice continued. 

“I gave Chloe immunity to your powers so that she is your equal. She is not drawn to you as others are, her love for you has to be earned.”

Chloe saw Lucifer wipe his face, she guessed he must be crying. 

“Dad…. I love her …. and it hurts , it hurts so bloody much to see her with Cain. I want her to choose me.” 

The voice was softer.

“Yes my Son, but do not blame me, your actions are the cause of your pain. You must tell her how you feel about her.”

Chloe head was spinning, Lucifer had just admitted to God his Father that he loved her, now his behaviour made sense, the way he acted when he was around her, the way he behaved around Marcus. 

The voice was silent. Lucifer shook himself and continued.

“And my wings?”

“My Son, you will need them, need them to protect those you love.”

Then the voice shook the building, shook the earth, Chloe felt her insides vibrate and her nose began to bleed.

“SON, THEY ARE MY GIFT TO YOU, NOT A SHACKLE, DO NOT CUT THEM OFF AGAIN.”

Lucifer bowed his head, indicating he would comply his Father’s wish.

“Go now my Son and give Chloe your grace. ”

“Dad?”

The beam of light vanished and the rift in the sky closed, the storm dissipated as quickly as it had arrived. 

Chloe slipped into unconsciousness as she slid onto the floor.

Lucifer stood on the balcony pondering his Dad’s last words as he willed his wings away. He turned and walked into the room almost missing the crumpled heap that was Chloe Decker.

Lucifer ran over to her and picked her up . “Bloody hell Dad, she must have heard you, no human is supposed to hear your voice.” Realising what his Dad had meant with his last words he glared the ceiling and muttered. “You bastard, you knew she was here, now you are forcing me to be the Angel I don’t want to be.”

Holding Chloe close he unfurled his wings and wrapped them around her, he had not done this for thousands of years, that is been an Angel. 

“Be at peace Chloe” he said as his wings began to glow with divine light. 

In Chloe’s mind a light so pure chased away her fears and pain, her nose stopped bleeding and the blood vanished from her face , the scars from where she had been shot melted away replaced with unblemished skin. The organs that were damaged when she was poisoned healed and she was at peace.

In less time than a heartbeat Lucifer carried Chloe into her bedroom and placed her on her bed. He removed her gun, her shoes ,undid her top button and tucked her in. 

 

He stooped over her and gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead. 

“Sleep now, Chloe.”

He walked down stairs, opened the front and her car materialised in the parking spot, her keys on the countertop.

Then he grabbed a bottle from his bar and poured himself a very large Scotch. 

Lucifer chugged it down and with a scowl he looked up to Heaven. “Happy Dad?


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chloe does a some research then goes to the Devil's Lair

Chloe yawned and stretched out on her bed. She had no idea how long she had been asleep, no idea why she was dressed. Thankfully it was Saturday, she did not have to be anywhere and Trixie was with Dan. She had had the strangest dream about angels and white lights and feeling safe. She felt, well she felt like she did when she was young, relaxed, happy and ready for anything.

Chloe bounced out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, discarding her clothes as she went. Turning on the shower she stepped inside and enjoyed the feeling of the warm water gushing over her. She washed her neck and face then moved to her shoulders her hand sliding over the skin where Barns’ bullet had hit her. She was surprised how smooth her skin felt and she opened her eyes to look.

She stared at the spot where the rough scar should be. “What the hell, that’s not possible.”

She moved to where she could see herself in the mirror and inspected her shoulder then turned to look at her back, there was no exit wound either. 

And then the memory of the previous night flooded into her brain, of Lucifer ranting at the sky, of wings, freakin wings, and of the voice, the voice that shook her very core. 

She sank down to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest.

‘It’s all true.” she whispered to herself, ’he’s an angel , he’s The Devil.” 

Chloe rocked back and forth, her mind stuck in a loop, going over and over every detail of the last two and a bit years, every bit of ‘Luciferness’ she had explained away that now made perfect sense. Eventually the loop was broken when she started to shiver as the water ran cold. She turned off the shower and dried herself, dressed herself in whatever was closest and went downstairs. 

Stumbling about in the kitchen Chloe managed to make a pot of coffee while replaying the conversation she had heard yesterday over and over in her mind. 

Finally she snapped herself out of her reverie and blurted out loud.

“God exists!” “He said he made me, what the hell does that even mean?”  
“And who the hell is Kain?” 

 

Chloe grabbed her phone and dialed her Mom.

“Hi Mom”  
“Hi Honey, this is unexpected”  
“Yeah… just want to ask you a question”  
“Oh, OK, Go on”  
“How come I have no brothers or sisters?”  
“Honey, where on earth did that come from?”  
“Trixie, they are discussing families at school, she asked me why she didn’t have any uncles and aunts.”  
“Oh.. well it was so hard to have you, we even went through IVF, and when that failed we gave up.”  
“What, I’m adopted!”  
“No Honey, after the IVF failed I went to a bar downtown to get drunk and forget all about having a family. I was sat there drowning in G&T and a guy sat down next to me. He had a really nice smile and for some reason , I just felt that I could talk to him. I told him that I was trying to have a baby and couldn’t.”  
“And then what happened?”  
“Nothing exciting, he listened to me then held my hand and told me that I’d be blessed with beautiful girl, I blinked and he was gone. I thought I’d imagined it, you know , a bit too much booze.”  
“Anyway I month later I was pregnant with you, the doctors told me it was a miracle.”

 

Chloe went quiet while she turned her mother’s story over in her mind.

‘Chloe you still there?”  
“Yeah.. sorry Mom, I was just thinking about what you said”  
“Anyway,” her Mom continued “I thought I saw the man again”  
“When?”  
“About a six months ago so it couldn’t be him, I was waiting for you to come home and a man came to your house, said was looking for your room mate. He sat down next to me and he looked so familiar, we exchanged a few words then he left”  
“What did he look like?”  
“Oh he was a tall black guy, very handsome, soft voice like an angel.”  
“ Did he tell you his name?”  
“Yeah, it was unusual,something like Ahmen…. Amendiel, no, Amenadiel, that’s it.”

Chloe went quiet again her mind racing “ Amenadiel’s a freakin’ angel.”  
“Chloe, you’ve gone quiet again.”  
“Sorry Mom, just daydreaming, what’s the name of the bar where I was conceived?”

Penelope Decker laughed.

‘Your Dad and I didn’t do the deed there you know, anyway it’s called Megan’s I think, don’t even know if it’s still there.”

Chloe scribbled the name on slip of paper. 

“When are you back in LA Mom?”  
“The Comic Con finishes on Tuesday so I’ll be back Wednesday.”  
“OK come round for dinner on Friday, Trix would love to see you.”  
“Ok Honey, give Trix a kiss from me, bye.  
“Bye.”

Chloe hung up sat down at the kitchen bench pondering what to do next.

Half an hour later she stood outside Megan’s bar, it was a cafe by day so it was open.  
Chloe went inside and looked around and noticed a wall covered in photos, she scanned the wall and a picture of her Mom and Amenadiel caught her attention.

Amenadiel looked exactly the same as he did when she saw him a few weeks ago, and her Mom , she looked so young and Chloe couldn’t help thinking how beautiful she was back then. 

“Shit…” she said to no one in particular. She stood there looking at the photo, lost in her own thoughts for what must have been minutes. Chloe wondered how long Lucifer had know about this. Then he barman noticed her.

“Hey lady, you alright?”

Chloe snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

“Yeah.. ”

She walked over to the bar, sat down and ordered coffee. 

“You look like you’ve had a shock?”

 

“You have no freakin’ idea,” she thought to herself. She looked at the barman , she could hardly tell him that her Mother was blessed by an angel in this bar, that she was some kind of miracle and her partner and almost lover was the actual freakin’ Devil. So she he told some of the truth. 

“There’s a picture on your wall of my Mom and she’s with man that’s not my Dad.” 

“Ahh” said the barman, not wanting to look Chloe in the eye. He scurried off to get her coffee. 

Forty five minutes later she was back in her kitchen on her laptop. She typed , Kane, Kain, Kayne into her favourite search engine but got nothing interesting, then she typed in Cain and clicked on the Wikipedia entry and read it then and followed a few more links. 

After half an hour Chloe closed her laptop and pushed it away from her. She sat there and a numbness washed over her. She was getting married in three weeks, to a man who was one of the first humans, the biblical Cain, a murderer. She shook her head as she remembered that Lucifer had told her that Marcus was not who he said he was. 

Lucifer had told her the truth and as usual she had dismissed it. She silently berated herself for not taking him seriously and wondered how many other “truths” she’d dismissed over the years. 

She had so many questions that needed answers and there was one man on the planet, “if he’s still on the planet” she thought to herself, who could help, “only he happens to be the freakin’ Devil.”

Chloe picked up her phone.

C. Hey Lucifer  
A minute later.  
L. Detective!  
C. I need to talk to you can I come over?”  
L. Of course Detective, you are always welcome.  
C. Ok on my way. 

On the drive over she began to doubt her decision, she was willingly going into the lair of the Devil, if she had any sense she should just go home, pack up and leave LA on next plane. But as she drove she reasoned with herself , he’d never hurt me, he’s supported me, what’s changed, he’s the same and Lucifer makes so much more sense now I know.” 

The thoughts went around and around in her mind. In the end logic overcame doubt and she found herself stepping into the penthouse. 

Lucifer stood on the balcony looking out over the City of Angels. He was dressed as he was the night before, he was a mess. Empty bottles where strewn everywhere evidence of the bender he’d had that night. 

He heard the ding of the elevator and Chloe’s footsteps on the marble floor. He steeled himself for what was to come, what had always come when his true self was revealed.

Chloe walked across the penthouse and out to the balcony and much to Lucifer’s surprise she gently took hold of his hand. She could feel him try to pull away but she held on tight and leaned into him, her head on his shoulder.

“You and I have a lot to talk about Mister, or do I call you Satan now?” She looked up at him but he did not return her gaze.”

“If you must Detective, but I prefer Lucifer.”

“I spoke to Mom this morning then went to Megan’s bar .I saw the picture of Amenadiel and Mom.”

“When did you find out?”

Chloe felt Lucifer’s flinche and she squeezed his hand.

“When you were poisoned.”

Chloe thought about that night, when had burst into her house demanding to know if “she knew.” It made sense now. 

“Your Dad said that I have free will, that he’s not manipulating me, I make my own choices”

Again Chloe felt the tension in Lucifer’s body .

“That’s not possible Detective, because you’re not running away even though you know who I am. This is my Father’s doing.”

Chloe squeezed his hand again. “No Lucifer, this is my, I mean our, doing, what happens next is up to us.”

Lucifer stood, not saying a word. 

“Tell me Lucifer, do you want me to choose you over Marcus?”

Lucifer choked out his reply.

“I … I don’t…” Chloe could see tears welling up in his eyes as he tried to compose himself. He turned to her and cupped her cheek and he held her gaze with his soft brown eyes. ‘Yes Chloe, I want you to choose me, “ he whispered.

She put her hand behind his neck and pulled him down towards her , brushed her lips against his and whispered, “Well then Lucifer Morningstar, I choose you.”

Lucifer buried his head into her neck and he held her close, inhaling her scent. Chloe could feel the moisture from his tears on her neck and shirt. After a few minutes she cupped her hand around his cheek and lifted his head, he looked at her, his eyes were red rimmed yet full of hope that he would be accepted. 

He smiled at her and said softly, “This is new to me, all these feelings.”  
“I know Lucifer,” and she gently brushed his lips with hers. 

Lucifer allowed himself to be led to the couch, Chloe sat him down, kicked off her shoes and snuggled up against him. 

She took his hand and brought it to her lips, gently kissing his knuckles. She made herself comfortable and gave his hand a squeeze.

“Now begin at the beginning.”


End file.
